Unholy
by unzulaenglichkeit
Summary: What would it look like when Shinji finally broke down? hope the rating is ok. it's my first fic...


This is my first fanfic and English isn't my mother tongue so be gentle.  
  
I don't own Evangelion or any of the characters in this fic.  
  
  
  
Unholy  
  
  
  
Shinji was sitting on his bed, knees drawn to his chest and slightly rocking back and forth. The room was only dimly lit by the moonlight shinning through the closed window. The only sound that could be heard was the soft music coming from the s-dat player, which was carelessly thrown onto the floor. A door banging outside the moonlight room then rudely disturbed the silence. Shinji's eyes began to move rather nervous immediately. In the pale moonlight everyone who would care could have seen the dark rings under his bloodshot eyes and the sheer terror written on his face. He knew exactly to whom these footsteps belonged which he could hear through his closed door. He knew it was *her*. Who else would be sneaking around at such a time! Perhaps she finally left her conscience, or whatever stopped her until now, behind and was now going to get him. Now she would finally end the time of uncertainty. All those nights staying awake waiting for her to come into his room.  
  
The sudden sound of the flushing toilet derailed his train of thought abruptly. Then footsteps again and once more the sound of a door closing. How could she be so cruel and keep him still waiting for his salvation? Although she knew exactly that he was only waiting for her to finally come to him? He had been waiting for weeks now barely sleeping the whole time. Since that night when realisation dawned on him why she really stayed close to him. She wanted him! Him! How could he be so blind not to notice it earlier? But finally after watching this movie Touji and Kensuke had talked him into he began to understand her reasons. But until the very day he couldn't understand why she didn't make her move until now. Normally she would just be taking what she wanted and no one would stop her. So what was holding her back? He had no idea and this fact terrified him. She could be coming through his door any second and he wouldn't have the slightest warning to prepare himself. So he decided he had to stay awake day and night or he would be taken by surprise. But he knew he wouldn't stand this tension much longer. He had to do something before his chance was gone forever. Only once in his life he would become initiative for his own benefit and maybe for her benefit too. Maybe she was suffering in her current state too. Maybe he would not only bring salvation for himself but for her too.  
  
In almost mechanical motions Shinji got of his bed. But not without grabbing something from under his pillow. He had been hiding it there for much too long now. He was sure of that now. He should have taken it and gone to her weeks ago. Why was he waiting for her to come to him? He didn't know. Silently he left his room and walked down the hall. There was no turning back now. He had to face her or it would kill him sooner or later. Quietly he pushed the door open and there she was in all her glory.  
  
Asuka was lying in her bed fast asleep snoring lightly. The light of the moon made her look almost peaceful. He went over to her bed and kneeled beside it. In the dimly lit room she looked so innocent but he knew better. He slowly placed the object he had retrieved from under his pillow over her chest. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to do. But beside her momentarily serene appearance he knew she was a demon in reality. His friends didn't know how right they were when they called her such names. But he had seen behind her mask. He had realized that she was a vampire! She must have been sucking his very life out of him. Every time he felt so hollow and empty inside she would stand so arrogant and full of life! She was stealing his essence of life!  
  
So he had decided that she had to die if he wanted to live.  
  
He slowly lifted the wooden stake in his trembling hands above his head and then brought it down to her heart with unknown strength and confidence.  
  
He broke through her breastplate and perforated her heart. Her warm blood started gushing out and flowing over his hands immediately as her body shot up and a strangled cry escaped her throat. Her dying eyes focused on the boy who was kneeling next to her bed with a blank expression on his face. With her last remaining power she managed to croak out: "Shinji..... you. idiot..." She then closed her eyes and her limp body slumped onto her now blood drenched bed.  
  
Meanwhile Misato, woken up by Asuka's cry, had stormed into the room gun in hand. Totally shocked by what she had just witnessed her mouth hung open but no words would come out. After a few minutes tears started to flow down her face and in a weak voice she managed to ask: "Shinji...what have you done?"  
  
His face still blank and without any sign of regret he answered her: "She was a vampire. I had to kill her or she would have killed us instead sooner or later. You should be thankful."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
The next day, deep inside the Geofront:  
  
Through a thick wall of glass Ayanami Rei and Commander Ikari watched Misato trying to talk to Shinji who sat at the opposite wall. He wore a white straightjacket and had an eerie smile on his lips. He seemed to be at peace in a world of his own.  
  
"Will Ikari-kun ever recover?"  
  
"Unlikely."  
  
"Then we are lost too."  
  
"Correct."  
  
  
  
Well how did you like it? Tell me. I really would like to know. 


End file.
